Voldemort's Victory
by Gwen.SG
Summary: La guerre est finie et Severus Rogue est le seul rescapé. Retour sur les circonstances d'un échec. OS SS/HG


**Coucou tout le monde!**

**J'ai écrit cet OS y'a pas mal de temps et je me suis dit, comme j'ai peur de poster assez irrégulièrement avec le bac, et comme j'ai pleins d'autres projets en tête, que j'allais le poster!**

**Attention, ceci est probablement un peu déprimant ^^'**

**Enjoy!**

**Gwen**

**PS: Merci à tous mes lecteurs fidèles et à tous ceux qui postent des reviews! Je vous adore!**

**Je rappelle que tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Ou presque, l'histoire m'appartient!**

* * *

C'en était fini de Severus, de sa raison. De sa patience. Finis, les jours bénis où il avait pu avoir de l'espoir. Fini son espoir au matin, qu'il arriverait à améliorer les choses.

Tout avait explosé autour de lui, tout n'était plus que ruines fumantes, carrelages souillés de sang, tout n'était plus que feu et douleur. Il avait toujours su que cela se finirait ainsi, toujours. Il n'avait même pas cherché à l'éviter. Il s'était joint au plus noir de tous les Lord et avait trahi. Il avait tué, violé, agressé des gens puis il s'était repenti. Il avait été le véritable meurtrier de sa douce Lily, sa meilleure amie, et celui de son pire ennemi, James. Il avait démoli la vie d'un gosse d'un an à peine avec un détachement surnaturel, il avait surmonté cette épreuve avec une déconcertante facilité.

On l'avait haï, considéré comme un monstre puis on l'avait ignoré. Il avait été battu par son père, maltraité par ses camarades de classe, humilié par les Maraudeurs puis enfin, il avait été rabaissé au rang de simple objet par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Objet qui s'était rebellé, qui avait lutté corps et âme pour revenir la lumière et qui, malgré tous ses efforts, avait perdu son âme, il avait perdu pied, la folie l'avait menacé, sans même que les ténèbres s'ouvrent devant lui.

Il avait aimé, haï, adoré, admiré, détesté, craint. Aucun sentiment ne lui avait été étranger. Sauf celui-là. Le vide. L'absence d'un être, comme un cri d'agonie dans son corps. Corps qu'il ne maîtrisait plus depuis des siècles il lui semblait. Depuis qu'il avait été marqué, son enveloppe charnelle était devenue une marionnette en pilote automatique, une source de souffrance, une prison à son esprit qui n'aspirait qu'aux cieux.

Severus était fatigué. Il était mort à l'intérieur de lui mais continuait à marcher. Il était l'unique rescapé de l'Ordre du phénix.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu chérir dans sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait aimé avait disparu comme de la fumée.

Finie, la joie d'Albus Dumbledore, son amour des sucreries, sa gentillesse, sa générosité. Cet homme qui l'avait tant aidé, épaulé, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains, ou plutôt de sa propre baguette. Il avait assassiné le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ses yeux sombres plantés dans l'azur des iris du vieillard.

Terminé, l'optimisme et le soutien de Minerva. Elle avait été tuée à peine quelques mois auparavant de la main de Lucius Malfoy. Morte dans d'atroces souffrances en même temps que Nymphadora Tonks et que Kingsley Shackebolt, au Ministère de la magie.

Oubliée, la cohésion de l'Ordre du phénix. Ses membres, pour la plupart, étaient morts vaillamment en combattant le Lord Noir la veille à Poudlard, école dans laquelle il avait mûri et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'un champ de corps méconnaissables et de murs de pierres effondrés. Cela aussi serait oublié. La majestuosité du grand château était désormais un souvenir. L'édifice avait été témoin de la plus grande bataille sorcière qu'on n'eût jamais connu et qui allait plonger le monde dans le Chaos. Parmi les morts, on comptait la famille Weasley presque au complet, Remus Lupin ou encore Dedalus Diggle. Autant de noms qu'il avait mille fois entendus, tant de gens qu'il avait maintes fois croisés sans jamais les approcher. Tant de morts nobles, aux noms d'idéaux qui n'auraient plus jamais lieu d'être.

Et lui se haïssait de n'avoir pas été là. D'avoir pourri dans les geôles d'un Manoir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, piégé par son prétendu maître. Il n'avait pas lutté, il était déjà mort. En lui, il avait su que rien ne le ferait se battre. Il avait perdu toute illusion en même temps qu'il l'avait perdue _elle_. Il avait été délivré par son filleul, Draco qui, même s'il était le digne fils de son père, avait daigné lui ouvrir après la bataille. Et personne n'avait noté sa disparition.

Les Mangemorts avaient gagné, que pouvaient-ils bien craindre d'un espion qui n'aurait plus personne à dresser contre Voldemort ? Ils avaient détruit son monde alors pourquoi le pourchasser quand ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi ?

Severus était une âme libre. Un homme fier, taciturne, froid, un masque de glace et une main de fer. En revanche, sous le masque, il était passionné, enflammé, se battant pour survivre. Mais cela, c'était avant. Son cœur était mort. Il avait laissé le masque devenir sa vraie personne. Tout pour oublier l'insurmontable douleur de la voir étendue sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts mais vide. Des yeux comme jamais elle n'en avait eus, elle qui avait toujours vécu sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Des yeux qu'il avait clos lui même. Un corps qu'il avait serré des jours entiers contre lui, avant que tout cela n'arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'une main hâlée, ne se pose sur son épaule pour l'écarter du cadavre.

Severus secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui se tournaient vers des sujets qui le pousseraient à l'irréparable. Après tout, il n'y avait plus personne pour le retenir de la rejoindre là-bas. Mais avant il devait rendre hommage à ses anciens compagnons de route et qu'importe s'il les avait honnis. Ils étaient tombés pour ses idéaux et il était de son devoir de ne pas laisser leur sang gorger la terre, de ne pas laisser leurs dépouilles ainsi. Leur sépulture serait à l'image de leur courage, grandiose, dûsse-t-il y perdre la vie. Et ainsi il fit.

Tout du long il pensa à celle qu'il avait perdu, en même temps que sa rage de vivre. Celle qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il avait laissé mourir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Celle qui était morte en essayant de sauver ceux qu'elle aimait et qui, par sa mort, avait endeuillé l'Ordre.

Il avait toujours admiré Hermione Granger. S'il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître, son intelligence, sa beauté subtile, sa douceur, sa droiture et surtout sa force l'avaient ébloui. Une volonté de fer, un être fait de marbre et de diamant. Incassable. Puissante. Belle. Dangereuse. Une rose délicate à l'extérieur, une Reine de Glace à l'intérieur. Au début il l'avait crue fragile, une petite fille de onze ans, fine, pâle, de longs cheveux masquant son visage, les yeux toujours baissés, rejetée par les autres et avides d'apprendre. Elle lui faisait penser à lui et il l'avait traité avec la plus grande des duretés. Il l'avait méprisée pour qu'elle devienne assez forte pour ne pas se briser.

Mais bien assez tôt il avait croisé ses yeux de miel, doux et pleins de détresse. Des yeux chauds capables d'exprimer tous les sentiments du monde. Il aurait pu s'y perdre. Et derrière cette détresse il avait vu une envie de vivre infinie, une détermination sans borne et un air de défi. Elle voulait qu'il la pousse au bout de ses capacités.

Et seulement aveuglé par l'éclat de ses yeux, leur pouvoir sur lui, il avait obéi, il l'avait testée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne la plus brillante élève qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Il l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, tant intellectuellement que moralement. Et elle avait tenu, le regard moqueur, comme s'il elle avait été déçue par ses attaques inefficaces. Elle n'avait jamais cédé sous la pression des yeux noirs qui la fixaient, la jugeaient, la toisaient. Elle avait tenu.

Il l'avait vu grandir, mûrir. Elle était devenue une jeune fille à la beauté discrète mais indéniable et à dix-sept ans, la fillette timide avait totalement disparu. A la place se tenait une femme sûre d'elle, vivante, brillante. Même trop brillante. Si elle avait réussi à se faire des amis, jamais elle ne pouvait être comprise. Son esprit était trop vif, ses actions souvent trop subtiles, sa force parfois déstabilisante. Hermione Granger représentait alors pour lui, la personne la plus brillante qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Et il avait été aussi surpris qu'honoré quand à la fin de sa septième année, elle lui avait demandé de la prendre en apprentissage.

Ça n'avait certes pas été évident. Il avait fallu concilier leurs deux caractères. Lui sa froideur, son air grognon, ses sautes d'humeur, elle avait tout subi sans broncher. Deux magnifiques années passées à ses côtés, durant lesquelles il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait et pendant lesquelles elle avait montré une habileté au moins égale à la sienne pour l'art des Potions. Il avait appris à la connaître et ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ça n'était pas arrivé en un jour mais son admiration pour elle, la douceur qu'elle lui accordait et que nul autre ne lui avait donné l'avait apprivoisé.

Un apprentissage qu'il n'avait jamais pu terminer.. Pensa-t-il amèrement. Ils avaient passé deux ans ensembles. Deux petites années d'un bonheur parfait mais la guerre les avait rattrapés.

Une erreur, une folie qu'il ne regrettait pourtant pas. Des mois durant elle l'avait épaulé, ils avaient travaillé main dans la main, avaient tenté de trouver un moyen de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Bien sûr leur relation était restée secrète et aucun des deux n'en avait été triste. Ils ne pourraient vivre ensemble officiellement qu'à la fin de la guerre, Severus devait garder sa couverture en place.

Merlin qu'il regrettait ses doux moments, ensembles auprès d'un feu réconfortant, sa tête à elle sur son épaule à lui, leurs mains enlacées. Son sourire chaud et rassurant. Ses yeux pleins d'amour et de tendresse, ces yeux si profonds, ces portes de l'âme ouvertes à lui seul, lui qui l'aimait tant. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la chaleur de ses étreintes, de la saveur de ses baisers. Tout ça avait été emporté par la douleur.

Il avait su qu'elle risquerait de faire quelque chose d'idiot. Elle était une Gryffondor, indéniablement brillante, mais une Gryffondor. Elle avait foncé. Le souvenir de ce jour là surgit dans sa mémoire et il se laissa aller contre un mur en ruine éclaboussé par le sang.

**Flashback**

Il n'avait jamais été une enfant de cœur. Il avait toujours baigné dans la violence et même si, après le meurtre de Dumbledore, tout l'Ordre avait appris son rôle d'agent double et lui avait plus ou moins pardonné, les gens restaient méfiants à son égard. Malgré tout ce qui l'entourait, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil dans ses appartements, sonné. Il venait d'apprendre que Lord Voldemort avait assassiné les parents d'Hermione. On ne savait comment, il les avait retrouvés là où elle les avait envoyés en Australie mais il les avait tués. Severus avait trouvés les corps méconnaissables sur le pas de sa porte. Des cadavres mutilés dont la seule vision lui avait donné des hauts le cœur. Et elle les avait vus. Ces gens qu'elle avait tant aimé, ses parents, elle les avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, et lui qui les regardait.

Elle avait pleuré des jours durant, avait tempêté, n'avait cessé de tourner en rond chez eux puis s'était enfermée dans un mutisme glacial. Il l'avait vue s'effacer derrière un masque de platine. Pendant trois jours elle n'avait dit mot, n'était pas sortie de sa chambre et n'avait rien avalé. Il avait tout tenté pour la faire revenir mais Hermione n'avait pas daigné lui accorder le moindre regard.

Puis elle était sortie, pâle comme la Mort. Et la routine avait repris. Il l'avait réellement crue guérie. Il avait cru qu'elle avait fait son deuil.

Un beau jour, alors qu'ils préparaient tous deux une potion, elle lui avait posé une question qui l'avait gelé sur place. « Severus... Peux-tu t'imaginer comment c'est la mort ? Si on souffre encore ? Si on peut encore ressentir des choses ? »

Sa voix à lui avait été plus froide que ce qu'il avait escompté. « Pourquoi demandes-tu cela Hermione ? »

Elle avait rougi et s'était tue mais il avait pu sentir son cerveau bouillonner à côté de lui. Il avait haussé les épaules et était retourné à sa besogne dans un silence gêné. Il avait redouté ce genre de conversation. Lui-même, après tout, n'avait pas plus de réponses que les autres.

Le lendemain elle était partie. Il s'était levé dans un lit trop froid comme à l'habitude. Il s'était levé et avait trouvé une de ses notes lui disant qu'elle serait de retour au dîner et il y crut. Il avait passé une journée à lire, à préparer des Philtres qui alimenteraient Sainte-Mangouste et à vingt heures il l'attendait dans le salon au coin du feu.

Elle ne revint pas. Il l'attendit une heure, une inquiétude sourde montait en lui. Peu de choses empêchaient Hermione Granger de rejoindre Severus Snape pour le dîner, moment privilégié entre eux. A 21h il se rua vers le bureau de Minerva, espérant qu'elle aurait plus de réponse que lui mais n'y trouva que la Directrice plongée dans un épais grimoire de Métamorphose et étonnée de le trouver là, pantelant et visiblement nerveux.

Il lui demanda si elle savait où était Hermione mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui répondre, son bras gauche fut traversé d'une douleur cuisante et il découvrit la marque charbonneuse qui pulsait sur sa peau trop pâle. Un appel qu'il haïssait mais qu'il ne pouvait occulter. Comme d'habitude, malgré sa réticence, il devrait rejoindre le monstre auquel il s'était lié par le biais de la Marque.

Minerva avait hoché la tête et affaibli les sorts de Poudlard le temps qu'il transplane loin du château qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Arrivé devant le Manoir Malfoy, magnifique mais glaciale demeure, il leva le bras et franchit le portail comme s'il n'eut été fait que de fumée. Son esprit était empli de milliers de questions, il était étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoque deux fois en une semaine, lui qui ne cessait de s'enfermer afin de mettre au point ses plans de batailles avec la seule aide de son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy.

Quand il franchit le seuil de la maison, Severus se figea. Bellatrix l'attendait, un immense sourire barrant son visage, ses yeux brûlants n'exprimant que de la folie sadique. Elle l'avait mené en chantonnant vers la Grande Salle de Réception du Manoir. L'homme sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge, cette salle n'était utilisée que dans le but de torturer, tuer des moldus ou des Nés-Moldus.

Les Mangemorts étaient le long du mur tandis que Lord Voldemort se trouvait au centre de la pièce et tournait autour d'une forme sur le sol. La pénombre empêcha Severus de reconnaître la victime de son maître. La seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer était la peau laiteuse de l'être.

Voldemort l'accueillit avec chaleur, sa voix trahissant une intense satisfaction et une joie cruelle qui envoyèrent des vagues de peur au cerveau de Severus. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait dans cet état, cela signifiait souvent beaucoup de douleur à venir. Et cela se vérifia encore une fois quand, après avoir pleinement allumé la salle, Voldemort demanda s'il reconnaissait leur invité.

Et fut à ce moment que le monde de Severus bascula. Indéniablement il pouvait identifier la silhouette fine et souple, la peau de porcelaine, les cheveux bouclés et sauvages d'Hermione. Son cœur commença à battre de façon confuse et il paniqua. Que faisait la jeune femme ici ? Sans un mot et se rappelant de justesse qu'il fallait qu'il réponde, Severus hocha la tête.

_Hermione Granger. Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

_En effet... Jubila le Lord Noir. Miss Granger a été attrapée aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle a malencontreusement rencontré son cher ami, Ronald Weasley en pleine conversation avec Avery. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas la laisser partir. Et quel merveilleux présent de la part de notre espion adoré que de nous apporter la sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui est si chère à Potter. Ne trouves-tu pas cet attention touchante mon cher Severus ?

Weasley ? Un espion ? Le garçon était à peine plus intelligent qu'une goule ! Mais soudain Severus se rappela qu'Hermione avait souvent déclaré que Weasley était capable de beaucoup mais rechignait juste à travailler. Elle avait ajouté que dans le cœur du rouquin séjournait une ombre qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Et c'était cette part d'ombre chez le dernier fils Weasley qui condamnait son amour à mort.

Severus avait envie de hurler, comment le garçon avait-il pu faire cela à sa meilleure amie Comment avait-il pu tourner le dos à sa famille pour l'Ombre et la souffrance ? Comment avait-il, lui qui aurait pu l'éviter avec aisance, plonger dans la haine ? Non, l'homme ne comprenait pas ce que le garçon avait pu trouver d'attrayant dans le camp de Voldemort, lui qui avait été choyé et aimé par sa famille. La rage pulsait dans ses veines et il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer le garçon.

_Charmant. Fut la seule réponse de Severus. Mais peut utile. La fille n'est pas Membre de l'Ordre.

Severus mentait mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste tirer la femme qu'il aimait hors de là et la cacher du monde. Il savait que cela était impossible, que jamais elle ne sortirait d'ici vivante mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre alors il tentait quand même.

_Néanmoins elle est chère à la Lumière et une insulte au monde Sorcier. Répliqua Voldemort, un sourire fou barrant son visage. Ainsi, nous allons rappeler notre bon souvenir à nos chers ennemis. Lucius ?

_Oui maître ? Demanda le blond d'un air détaché.

_Occupe-toi d'elle. Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus se chargera de la ramener à Poudlard.

Et c'est ainsi que fut scellé le destin d'Hermione. Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Et elle l'avait su aussi car sinon elle l'aurait appelé. Mais elle était restée sur le sol et n'avait pas bougé et seule l'accélération de sa respiration avait trahi son éveil. Et il la comprenait. Il lui avait de nombreuses fois décrit la cruauté de Lucius, son sadisme. Il était de notoriété publique – chez les Mangemorts en tout cas – que Lucius était le plus sanguinaire et le plus compétent dans le domaine de la torture. Et que Voldemort faisait appel à lui pour ses pires ennemis.

Et encore une fois, l'ancien Serpentard démontra son évidente capacité à faire souffrir ceux qui avaient déplu à son maître. Des heures durant et ce jusqu'au milieu de journée suivant, les cris d'Hermione retentirent à travers tout le Manoir et Severus, qui attendait là où lui avait demandé Voldemort, cherchait une quelconque solution qui lui permettrait d'enlever son amour et de la cacher.

Il était sur le point de laisser tomber son parfait contrôle quand une ultime plainte d'agonie retentit. Lucius sortit, couvert de sang et les yeux brillants d'un plaisir malsain. Son sourire sadique manqua de faire frissonner Severus.

_Tu peux la rapporter chez elle. Annonça le blond de sa voix caressante, presque ronronnante.

Son vis à vis s'était souvent demandé comment un homme aussi éduqué et raffiné que Lucius Malfoy pouvait aussi facilement se transformer en bête féroce et cruelle, mue par son seul instinct de destruction. Oui, Lucius Malfoy était une énigme.

A ces mots, Severus se leva et tenta de ne pas courir pour aller récupérer Hermione. C'était une attitude froide mais Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de détruire sa couverture maintenant. Il en allait de l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il hésita devant le seuil de la porte et la franchit en fermant les yeux.

L'odeur âcre du sang fut la première chose qui lui parvint. Une odeur salée qui attaqua ses narines et à cause de laquelle il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. Sur le sol de marbre blanc de la pièce ruisselait une rivière rouge dont la source n'était autre que le corps atrocement mutilé de la femme de sa vie. Lucius aurait voulu dépecer un animal, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Chaque parcelle du corps de sa bien-aimée était marquée « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Severus cru qu'il allait vomir.

_Lucius s'est surpassé, n'est il pas ? Demanda la voix froide de Voldemort.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il devait garder le masque en place et ne pas perdre le contrôle.

_Une œuvre d'art mon Seigneur. Répondit Severus. Ces amoureux des moldus ne vont pas se remettre.

Et moi non plus, songea-t-il. Severus refusait de penser au fait qu'Hermione était tombée. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'était plus et il empêchait ses pensées de se tourner vers un fait aussi alarmant.

_Ramène la à ses maîtres, veux-tu Severus ? Soit la fierté de ton Seigneur. Lui ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans un mot, Severus posa la main sur le tas de chair sanguinolente qui la veille encore était celle qu'il aimait et transplana aux portes de Poudlard. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrer avant de s'écrouler en tenant le corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Il refusait de voir les blessures, les atroces mutilations, il voulait juste croire qu'elle était encore en vie.

Il sortit sa baguette et commença à murmurer de nombreux sorts de guérison qui n'eurent aucun effet. Il tenta de la nettoyer de son sang mais il y en avait tant qu'il ne put tout retirer. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Hermione était morte.

**Fin du flashback.**

Severus fixait dans le vide. Il se rappelait les jours entiers qu'il avait passé ainsi, prostré sur le cadavre de la femme qu'il aimait, pleurant sur leur amour perdu, pour sa jeunesse oubliée, maudissant la guerre qui leur avait tout arraché.

Puis, quand Harry Potter était venu le séparer de la jeune femme, ne faisant aucun commentaire et ne montrant pas son émotion en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie dans le corps mutilés, il avait senti s'allumer en lui l'étincelle de la soif de vengeance, étincelle qui faisait écho à celle qui naissait dans les yeux de l'Élu. Severus lui avait ensuite raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et le Gryffondor ferma les yeux pour cacher sa douleur quand il appris que celui qu'il considérait comme son ami avait vendu Hermione aux Mangemorts.

Ils avaient échafaudés les plans de bataille pendant des mois, Severus prenant à cœur son rôle d'espion puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que cela pour tenir, pour masquer l'absence d'un être. Il s'était battu comme un lion et sa détermination n'avait eu d'égale que celle du Survivant qui avait déclaré ne plus vouloir voir personne mourir pour la cause.

Un Survivant qui avait été capturé en essayant. En tout cas c'était la seule explication que Severus avait pu trouver pour justifier l'absence de son cadavre sur le champ de bataille. Cependant, cela importait peu à Severus. Il avait rempli sa mission et malgré cela ils avaient échoué à protéger de monde sorcier. Ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son aimée.

Il transplana sur la tombe de granit qu'était celle d'Hermione dans le village de Godric's Hollow - choisi comme cimetière des héros de guerre et des martyrs -, s'empara de sa baguette et lança un _« Sectumsempra » _étouffé sur lui-même avant de s'affaler sur le sol.

Il était presque en paix, il rejoignait celle qu'il aimait.


End file.
